Misinterpritations
by Springleigh
Summary: From a spoiler I read about Mallet and Marina getting into a "fight". My view on what happens. : Read and Review please. TBC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I love Guiding Light. I ADORE Mallet and Marina. But I own none.

**Paring**: M&M

There was a spoiler about Marina and Mallet getting into a fight. So here's my view.

* * *

**Misinterpritations**

* * *

He hadn't even been thinking about Marina. Of course he hadn't, he had been with Dinah just hours ago.

He was taking all his passion out on her; because she was the only one Mallet could use now.

As they lay in bed, limbs tangled and dried sweat still stuck to their skin, Marina lay awake watching her new lover sleep.

His chest would rise and fall in one steady rhythm.

_Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall._

Normally the sight would be comforting to Marina, but the more it rose and fell, the angrier she got.

She knew something was up with Mallet and Dinah. And it pissed her off. He and Marina were supposed to be making their relationship work.

And he was making it difficult. Sure, she couldn't make him stay away from Dinah, but he could focus a little more on Marina than Dinah.

_Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall._

It was the last straw. She couldn't torture herself with it anymore. With one swift move, Marina forced herself out of her own bed, pulling her sheet along with her.

"Whoa, whoa, Marina, what's going on. Where are you going?" Mallet sat bolt up.

"Sorry," she said, clearly upset, "I thought you were asleep."

Marina snatched her clothes off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. "No, wait, Marina. What the hell is going on?"

"I said I was sorry for waking you. I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm...then I'm just going for a walk."

Mallet was clearly confused, "Ok, you really need to tell me what's going on. If I did something wrong then you need to-"

"Are you ever going to get over her?" Marina shouted, "Are you? I know it takes more than a few weeks and a new relationship to get over someone. But will there ever be a day where you can safely say you're over Dinah?"

"Wha- I- What's this about? Where did this come from?" He studdered.

Marina huffed, "You know exactly where it came from."

"Me paying Dinah's bail." He nodded. "She said she was going to pay me back you know."

She rolled her eyes, "And who was the one who quickly replied to take her time?"

Mallet symboled for her to come here, "Marina, come sit down."

"No. No. I'm sick of being played by every man in my life." She said, picking up the last of her clothing.

"I'm not playing you!" He shouted, "I would never do that! I just paid my friend's bail."

"And had lunch with her."

"Oh, and you're one to talk? You had lunch with Cyrus just a few days ago!"

"Because he replaced the meal he had knocked out of my hands earlier in the day!"

"And Dinah just got out of jail, so I got her something to eat."

Marina threw her hands in the air, "When she has a whole mansion to go home to! Which I'm sure they would give her a handy dandy home-made meal for free."

"You said you weren't jealous, Marina." Mallet said.

Marina replied softly, "I'm not jealous, Mallet. I'm just...afraid you'll walk out of this, and I'll be left alone to pick up the pieces myself. Again"

"Marina, I'm not-" She held a hand up to stop him.

"I just want to be in a relationship that doesn't end in cheating. So, if you want to end this right here right now..then I think we should." She turned around and shut the bathroom door behind her.

When she exited the bathroom, Mallet was gone.

She tried to force the tears back, but gravity was against her this time.

* * *

**A/N**: TBC

Would this M&M fan let you down? Just keep reading. This wont be a long story. Just a few chapters. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for that ONE review. It was lovely. I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong with my writing to get no reviews, so could someone tell me? :) Here's the next chapter. Short, but good nonetheless.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It had been their first time together. It should have been wonderful. Like something from the movies. Two people who just ended other relationships find each other and try to make things work. They have many dates, many laughs, and when they were ready for the next step, it would be sweet and slow. Full of passion and love.

But what just happened wasn't anything like she imagined. Was it good? No. It was fabulous. Was it sweet? No. It was hott. Was it slow? As slow as they could contain themselves.

But it had been a lie. The whole thing. Marina was just the piece of wood to block out the world of Dinah.

And Mallet fleeing from her room proved it.

She picked up her pace. So much for walking. Marina needed the extra oxygen anyway. But there was only so many places one person could run to.

She thought about skipping work, but then realized Mallet probably wouldn't be their either. So what was the point?

There was none.

Marina ran a little faster.

* * *

Her favorite color was purple. He'd get purple candles.

Flowers were a must when trying to win back the woman you _really_ loved. Mallet picked one of each.

He knew she liked to keep things simple, so he stuck with his dinner-at-home meal plan. With her favorite food of course.

Mallet was in the middle of picking up a bottle of wine when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Dinah.

The usual breathless reaction was long gone from his face. "Hey, Dinah. I'm kind of busy, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll be out of your way." She smiled slyly, tracing a finger along his shoulder when walking away.

* * *

She had simply gone to the store to pick up a water. Marina wasn't expecting to see what she saw.

And what she saw felt like a knife to her throat.

Dinah and Mallet. Together. She couldn't quite see his face, but she could tell how Dinah felt by the ever widening smile she portrayed on her face. The look that just makes you want to tackle a person.

But she wouldn't get jealous. It was his choice that he wanted to end this. And as far as she was concerned, Mallet was always Dinah's man anyway.

Gravity really hated Marina today.

She exited the store and headed home to change into work clothes. As usual.

* * *

Marina missed him already. The way his hand held hers. Mallet liked holding hands. He certainly wasn't lying about that. And she had grown to love it too. And his lips. Oh they were oh so kissable. Sometimes she would catch herself imagining the way his lips felt on hers while she was working. It took everything out of her not to lock the two in a closet and just kiss him.

Nothing lasts forever, she knew that. But for once, in a relationship, she couldn't see the end nearing at all. And to have a sudden impact like this was frightening.

She prayed she would be able to make it through work without a breakdown.

**A/N**: TBC. The next chapter will be cute I promise. Only two-three more chapters left. But please review :) No one really has and it makes me sad. :S


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Those reviews were awesome! Thank you so much. :D I am going to get this chapter up today. September 3rd, 2008. And if I didn't get it up today, I probably got writers block, or got my ego smashed by a Malah lover and needed to go watch some good Mallet/Marina lovin' to recover. :)

As you could see, the fight wasn't much of a fight at all. But thank goodness, because it landed us a bed scene. :D Short, but only one of many. And Reva and Jeffery's wedding was magnificent today. So much M/M, my stomach got cramps from so much butterflies. :D

And note: I really wanted to make Dinah and Mallet talk like this: Mallet: Why are you still following me? Dinah: I heard you and Marina got in a fight, so I thought you might want some...comforting. (perv) Mallet: Well I don't...wait...who told you we had a fight? Dinah: Alan. Mallet: How did Alan kn...No way. Gus? (laughs) Dinah: Obviously he's pretty accurate.

* * *

**Misinterpritations**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The flowers were withering. And so was her strenght. Her strength to fight for anything anymore. It's not like she could hold on to anything anyway.

_"Hey! It's not my fault you're not woman enough to hang on to your own chair!"_

Of course Dinah was implying Cyrus. And of course the chair was meant to be Mallet. And _of course_ she was right. Even before they had begun dating, Marina had fought for him. And now he was off buying flowers and candles for the woman he claimed to be over.

_Let the damn flowers wither._ She thought, wishing she could just throw them in the nearest trash bin. But something told Marina not to.

* * *

_A moment faded to memory. All these days, just slip away through our fingers so..._

* * *

"So should I get Glade or _Sensual Evening _candles?" Mallet though aloud. "Lavender or Blue orchid?"

Once again, he chose one of each. She probably still liked the same kind of candles she always had, but the mind of a woman changes in a heartbeat. He had to be safe. "Apple, Cherry, Chocolate, Blueberry, Grape - They have grape candles?" He set that one back on the shelf, before quickly snatching it back. Who knows, maybe she likes grape smelling candles now.

Now for the matches.

* * *

_"So you two basically jumped into this relationship?"_

"No. Not really. We we're both getting out of relationships, and I guess we just looked at each other for solid ground." Marina replied.

_"Honey, you two didn't even have time to get over your previous relationships, and you expect everything to be peachy?" _

She huffed a laugh, "So are you on _my_ side, or _Mallet's_ side?"

_"Well, if this man makes you happy, then I'm on both of your sides."_

"_So_ argumentive." She replied, "I have to go. Uh..work's calling."

"It's seven o'clock at night.."

"Uh, yeah. I'm covering. For, um..the new guy." Marina lied.

Eleni chuckled, _"New guy huh? I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Say hi to your dad for me."_

Marina flipped her phone shut. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. A warm bed and lavender bubble bath were calling.

* * *

_When I stop and think, of how your love is etched upon my heart; And how no matter if I laugh, if I hope, if I dream, you're..._

* * *

"...seriously starting to piss me off." Dinah snapped at her brother, trying to keep her voice down.

"Mallet." He replied simply.

Dinah peeked her head around the corner, covering the mouth piece of her phone, "Yes, Mallet."

"Wow. Have fun getting your feelings hurt, Sis." Bill replied. "It's funny when some learn to accept things the way they are, and others just can't. Sound's like someone's a bit needy."

"Thanks for the confidence, Bro." She hung up on him and threw her phone in her purse.

* * *

Mallet was still deciding on which matches to get when Dinah popped out from behind the corner. "Hey. Nice candles."

"Go ahead and bring up the fight."

"I was just commenting on those beautiful candles. But if you insist." She smiled, "How are ya holding up?"

"You know, you're brother was right. Some people just can't let go." Mallet snatched the first matches in sight, and walked away.

"What? I - " Dinah looked in her purse and saw the give away, "Damn speaker!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well. That's it for chapter 3. It's just like the show isn't it? Get smidgits of the characters here and there, and a while later there's an update. haha. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I've recently gotten ideas. The more M&M on TV, the more M&M here. :D

The date above - I was ONE day late. Approx. 14 hours later I posted this. :)

Reva's pregnant! :O


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I read another spoiler...I'm so bad. Just scroll down if you don't want to hear it: Buzz delivers shocking news to Mallet and Marina. Harley isn't coming home. Will the house go up for sale?

Well, the dreamer in me automatically thought: Maybe they'd buy it for themselves, and Daisy would be able to move in too. (slkdfjkln I don't like her.) So I need to write now. :D

* * *

**Misinterpritations**

Marina's cell phone rang before she had the chance to put the key in the lock. She thought about ignoring it, but in the past, ignoring things had gotten her nowhere. "Cooper." She sighed. "Right now? I just finished my shift. - Fine. I'll be there in a few."

So much for a bubble bath and bed.

* * *

Mallet was surprised when she didn't see him hiding behind the potted tree near her door. Frank had called her, and thank goodness she took the call.

His first plan of action was going swell.

He got up from his crouching position and knocked on the door lightly, hoping Daisy would be there. And she was. "Hey. Marina isn't home yet.."

Mallet looked back and forth and snuck his way inside. "Good." He reached in his pocket after setting his bags down and pulled out five twenty dollar bills. "Here. Go out somewhere. And, uh..don't come back until noon. Tomorrow."

Daisy was summoned to the hallway, "Where am I supposed to go?"

The door was shut before she got an answer.

Mallet got right to work on the second part of his plan. He could only wish the first part would go perfectly.

* * *

"Paperwork? Seriously? Paperwork?" Marina scoffed a laugh, "You're telling me some cop got bored at sitting at his _desk _doing _work_ and decided to go sit on his ass at _home_ to watch _TV_ and eat chips?"

She took a seat at her desk.

"Marina, calm down. What is the deal with you?" Frank asked, setting his folder down.

"Dude, I'm just saying. What's wrong with the portable TV and the vending machine here? Besides, the chips are cheaper here anyway."

"Not if you're him. That guy could eat the whole machine and wouldn't be satisfied." He laughed, "But that's rude to say. No, no, the guy, uh..got sick and went home."

Marina glared, "Funny. That's the same lame excuse I gave Mom on the phone today."

Frank was thankful for the available topic change. "You talked to her today?"

She had already began filling out papers, "Yep."

"Wha-"

"She said for me to say 'hi', and that everything is fine."

When Marina looked up, Frank was gone.

She sighed, and flipped her computer on. If she didn't have anyone to talk to while she worked, she would at least listen to music to pass time.

What flashed up on the screen made a smile form on her lips. Marina tried to force the smile back, but as the whole day had proven, gravity was against her today.

* * *

Mallet had just finished his decorating when he heard a key slide into the lock. Thinking quickly, he scurried into the bathroom.

* * *

The picture had been enough. It brought a smile, but to Marina, it was a tease. Just a stupid freakin' tease.

Before she opened her door, Marina rested her head on the frame and prepared herself for Daisy's Grady drama that awaited inside.

Little did she know, something else was waiting instead.

* * *

A/N: :O Cliffhanger. :) You'll just have to review and wait to see what's waiting in there. :) The more reviews, the faster I'll update. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:I already wrote this chapter on a message board. I just never got around to posting it here. :)

One more chapter. Maybe two. Enjoy. :D

Mallet and Marina get married in November, by the way. Not sure if I'm excited or devistated. But Mandy Bruno(Marina) basically said there would be no reunions between them and their ex's, so I'm thinking it's a good thing. :)

* * *

**Misinterpritations **

**Chapter 5**

_"Why's it always me, seeing question marks in places where the answers used to be?" - Kyler England (No More Sad Songs)_

* * *

  
It was like Christmas all over again. The rush of adrenaline that moved swiftly through her body, as she ran down the stairs having one goal in mind. Getting to the presents first. Then again, she had always been an only child, so the fun in "being first" was excluded.

Marina's motto had always been: "Save the best for last." As a child, that had always worked out swell. Dessert was always savored after eating those horrid vegetables at dinner. Getting muddy was always fun, because she knew a bath was in store for later. And of course, the big presents were always the best.

Saving the best for last wasn't always such a good thing though. As she grew up, everything she learned as a child went out the window. Trouble became her middle name, and since then, everything else she'd accomplish, would crumble. The only solid things she had was her father, her job, and broken relationships with men who didn't give a damn about her.

Her family could never wrap their heads her failure in relationships. Hell, even Marina herself didn't.

But Mallet did.

But he never quite called it 'failure'. "Unsuccessful in comprehending the mind of a man."

She'd tease him for such an exaggerated title, but the more she thought about it, the more she understood. At least she thought she did. She'd have to ask him later.

If there even was a later.

Marina, drained from the days events, walked into her room and was slapped in the face with a warm reality. And in that instant, she felt like a child once again.

She saved the best for last. And walking into her room proved her accusation. Mallet was, indeed, the best.

* * *

**A/N**: Short. But I plan on updating very shortly. :) Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't forgotten about this story. I actually wrote this chapter weeks ago, but when I went to post, since I wrote it all on a GL board, it logged me out and deleted all of the chapter. So I had to take the time and re-write it all by memory. Tell me if you want more since this kind of ends abruptly.

* * *

Rose colors.

Red = Love  
White = Secret Admirer  
Pink = Appreciation  
Yellow with red tip = Friends falling in love.

* * *

Chapter 6

The sight took Marina's breath away. Never in her life had anyone taken the time to do something so spectacular...just for her. Never in her life had she been so wrapped in the moment, she forgot everything else around her. Never in her life had she felt so loved.

Trying to hold back tears, she held her hand to her mouth. Marina tried to absorb the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Candles sat lit on the bedside table, illuminating the entire room. Pink and white rose petals were scattered all over her floor, from the door to her bed. Her eyes followed the path of the petals to the bed. Marina stiffled a sob as she noticed the substantial amount of red rose petals spread over her bed; in the shape of a perfect heart. In the center lay a yellow rose with a red tip, enclosed in a small folded piece of paper.

Slowly, she made her way to her bed. Carefully, Marina took the piece of paper and opened it. Two simple words were written in the center.

"Only you."

Marina let the tears fall, holding the rose close to her heart. She lifted her head when she felt the warmth of a hand on her cheek. Glossy brown eyes locked with the oceans staring back at her. Mallet brought his lips to her's. No words were exchanged. No words were needed.

Mallet lifted Marina into his arms and began carrying her to bed. "Wait." Marina whispered.

He stopped and looked at her in question.

She nodded to the heart in the middle of the bed. "It's beautiful. I don't want to wreck it."

Mallet smiled. "I'll make you one everyday for the rest of your life if that's what you want."

Marina smiled back and locked lips with him.

* * *

**A/N**: Want more? This was planned to be the last chapter, but I'll write more if you want. :)


End file.
